All at Once
by BadWolf077
Summary: Starts directly at the end of the last season. Elena turns vampire and Damon is right there, making a fierce attempt at convincing her to choose life. Whether or not he is successful he plans to leave town. Soon Elena will be hot on his heels. See TVD taken to new and exotic locales, with new enemies more powerful than our heroes could ever imagine. Rated T, at least for now.
1. Chapter 1: It Comes Like a Punch

All at Once

Chapter 1: It Comes Like a Punch

Stefan sat near Elena's side, waiting, just waiting. However, it was not so much with dread, but with an acceptance of the inevitable. Like waiting near the deathbed of a loved one, for days or months. However, he never pictured it like this. If Stefan was perfectly honest he would say that he always figured that it would be Damon's fault. That Damon, in his impulsive ways, would attempt to force his blood down her throat again at some point. Not that he hadn't already nearly seen this end realized before.

Quickly he remembered another terrible night on the Wickery bridge, when he had used Elena as leverage, and forced her to drink his blood as well. He kept telling himself he wouldn't have killed her, that he was bluffing through and through. Stefan also knew that he was also still out of his mind with vengeance at the time. The truth is that he is not sure what he would have really done if Klaus had not given in.

Then the thought that he had somewhat hoped for many times, fluttered to the surface of his mind. He could have Elena forever. He neither would have to see her withdraw from him in age, nor wither away and die. But even further below the surface, into the darker parts of him, he did regret that Damon was not the one to do it. If he had she might have pushed him further away, hated him, for depriving her of a choice.

Quickly, he pushed those thoughts down to the depths before the guilt could set in. He not only ignored them, he feigned ignorance to himself, silently vowing to never let them cross his mind again.

Finally Elena emerged from her, what could he call it? Sleep? She rose from the table with a gasp, her eyes open wide. Slowly he stood and reached out to her, holding her face in his hands.

"Elena," he called to her firmly. Her eyes whirled around to focus on his face. "You're at the hospital, in Mystic Falls." What seemed to be wild confusion, turned to wild panic.

"Matt!" she said, loudly and urgently.

"He's fine. I saved him Elena, just as you asked me to," Stefan replied, his voice quiet and calm. She relaxed, and Stefan let go of her face, changing his position to stand in front of her, arms crossed. He watched as she brought herself up to a sitting position on the table, and crossed her legs in front of her.

Stefan didn't know if he should bring it up, if she had already realized the only possible reason they were here, talking. He was apprehensive, knowing the tears and heartache it would bring.

"I'm so cold," Elena said, before Stefan could broach the subject. He sighed, and walked back over to his chair to retrieve his jacket. He wrapped it around her and started to rub her arms.

Once again her eyes turned to meet his, and he was wordless.

"Did you," she started slowly, pausing to look down at herself, "save me?" She already knew the answer, but she wanted some affirmation. She was still in shock. After all, she had mere seconds to consider her decision after Stefan pulled Matt from his battered truck.

Stefan's frown revealed the answer before any sound left his lips, but he spoke all the same. "No," he whispered, "I went back. I pulled you out. But it was too late." She nodded, and stared down at her legs. Stefan was still in front of her, hands on her arms, and he panicked at losing the contact with her eyes.

Finally she nodded, and pulled away from Stefan to swing her legs over the side of her current perch. "And Matt's fine?" she questioned, wanting to confirm that her last wish had been fully granted.

"Yes, he's already been sent home." He stared at her back, waiting for tears, waiting for an outcry, an answer to that one, and most important question. It didn't come.

"Thank you," she turned her head to look at him, "Thank you for saving him."

"Did you know?" was all Stefan could respond with.

Again she turned away from him, looking at all the dark corners in the room. Finally she managed a simple, "yes."

"And you didn't tell us." His voice was calm, unsurprised. He knew that Elena would have wanted to protect Jeremy, Caroline, and anyone else the stress. She hadn't died, was made perfectly healthy, why bother?

Before Elena could explain her choice of action, the doors to the room were thrown open, and the loud bang as they hit the wall seemed to echo in the still room. Stefan was not surprised, but he was also not thrilled to see his brother standing in the door way.

"Damon," Stefan groaned out, not even making an attempt at sounding cordial.

"Nice to see you too," Damon replied contemptuously, "how was your near death experience?"

Stefan pulled his hand up to his face and turned away. After the night's happenings he was not in the mood to trade comebacks with his brother.

Elena got to her feet, feeling Damon's stare but not returning it. She dropped Stefan's jacket to rest where she had been sitting moments before.

"And now," he stated, directing his words towards Elena, "I think it's time we get some blood in you. Time's a tickin'."

"Damon, I don't know if I'm going to complete the transition," Elena said, laying her eyes on him.

"You can't be serious."

"Don't you think," Stefan piped in, determined to give his two cents, "that this should be Elena's choice alone."

"Really?" Damon mocked, "Because every Elena decision has turned out so great in the past?"

"Excuse me," Elena interrupted, walking over to the two brothers, "But I would like some time alone to think things through." Their heads spun over to her, as if they suddenly remembered that she had been standing there all along. "If that wouldn't be too much to ask." The annoyance in her voice was very clear, however, Damon's solidarity prevented him from leaving the room, while Stefan's determination to prevent as much of Damon's interference as he possibly could, made it impossible for him as well. After waiting a few moments, she threw her hands up in the air, walked out of the room, and into the brightly lit hallway.

Damon began to pace, knowing that he would have to give chase, but not yet knowing what to do or what to say. It took everything in him not to steal a blood bag from the hospital, corner her, and force her to drink it down. However, he knew that is not how he really wanted things to be, that it wasn't who he wanted to be. Damon was normally all for doing things Elena wouldn't like to save her, but personal experience kept him in place. Not only had he had something similar done to him, but how many years did he spend hating his brother?

Then there was a promise. His promise to Elena that he wasn't going to fly off the handle and screw everything up ever again. It was said in pain and frustration, but it was a vow that he would not make it so easy for her to give him up. He admitted that for a long time he was the type of person who, after shit hit the fan, would commence to burn down the house down around it. He didn't want to make any promises that a force feeding attempt wouldn't take place, she could hate him as long as she was alive, but somehow he knew that such an extreme was not needed in this situation.

Shortly, Stefan interrupted his deep thought, "Don't you think I thought of that?"

"Oh, I am sure," Damon replied, the two of course referring to what Damon had just been pondering, "Not like it would be the first time."

"Except we are talking about Elena, not you and me."

"Elena...she always changes things."

"She has to choose. You know I won't take that choice away from her."

"Yeah, well I guess there's the difference between you and me." Damon's gaze grew harder as he came closer to his brother, his face a mere inches away from his. "I will never give up on her." And at that, he swept out of the room and after Elena. ]

Stefan considered going after them, about being there, and helping Elena to hold her ground. It didn't feel like that though. It was either live or die, and if yet again Damon could do what he couldn't, perhaps he should let him.


	2. Chapter 2: Inkless

Author's Notes:  
Hello guys! I was actually shocked I got a few favorites on this one on the first chapter. Thank you so very much. However, I thought I'd include some notes so maybe you guys will understand why I'm causing the story to go in the direction its going.  
It's response time! So why did I create such a tense scene in the last chapter? Well, I think everyone is pretty fed up by this point. It is like everything came to a head, isn't it? It's terrible, what happened, but there is also kind of this guilty sense of relief, because, as far as anyone knows, Elena being a vampire solves a lot of problems. This is partly why Stefan is comparing his wait to that of being by the death bed of a loved one. Even though you love them and don't want them to go, at some point their death will be a relief...for everybody. I firmly believe death is part of life, but in this case, it is most literally.

The conversation that occurred between the two brothers, was supposed to be tense, and tensely worded. Stefan is tired and worn out, while Damon is all bristled up and on edge. Damon had to hear from the girl he loves, via a phone call, that she was going to leave him to die alone, just hours before. I think those words aren't going to be quickly erased just because they didn't die. I think Damon came on a bit strong in the hospital as well, but I can't exactly blame him for losing his patience. This is why in this chapter, you'll see him use a different tactic, after reigning himself in. The last words from Damon in that scene was simply to satisfy my fangirly desires...*swoons*. In short, a little brotherly bumping of heads is completely healthy! ;)

Sorry for taking so long to update. I have planned on doing about a chapter a week. My grandfather past away last week, and I haven't been able to do much of anything, so this is kind of a short chapter. Hang in there with me though, this will keep going! I have big plans!

P.S. I noticed a few mistakes in my first chapter! I didn't get a proof reader for it before I posted and there you are. Thankfully my boyfriend is just the best that way. However, if anyone is interested in being a beta for me I would really appreciate it. He's great for spelling, grammar, etc. but he just doesn't know the show! ;)

Chapter 2: Inkless

Once free of the hospital she had started walking, away from the lights, towards the darkness. She wanted to see the stars. She knew that she should be saying goodbye to the people she loves. Rushing to Jeremy, Matt, Caroline...but she didn't feel up to it just yet. She hadn't yet decided what she would do.

Or perhaps she had.

She continued to walk, until she made it into a grove amongst the trees. Elena made her way over the floor of the wooded area until she came to a clearing. She looked up and into the heavens, bright, shining, and crowded with stars. Thankfully it was dim enough here that the milky way could be seen. She had always taken the night sky for granted in her youth, and later, life had taken away time she could have had to notice them.

"Tag," said a voice from behind her, as she felt a hand touch her shoulder, "you're it."

She knew who it was immediately, Damon. And when she did not turn around, he put himself directly in front of her.

"But I'm not running," she replied, still looking upwards to the stars.

"I'm not so sure you aren't," he corrected her.

"Why are you here, Damon?"

"Oh you know, the usual, making sure you don't do something stupid." Damon smiled, once again attempting to lighten the mood, but Elena wouldn't budge.

That wasn't what Elena meant, at all. Being dead had made her a bit more brave and brazen, but his refusal to acknowledge what had happened earlier caused her to lose her gumption.

At that, she decided to ignore it: "The stars are out."

Damon turned his head up, surveying the mass of twinkling stars. "I never look at them anymore either," he said after a moment of silence. "But do you really want this to be the last time you see them?"

"Maybe it would be better that way."

"So is that what you had in mind when you sacrificed yourself for Matt? Or did you not know that Alarac's crazy ex had decided to help you along a bit?"

"Yes, she told me," Elena said, deciding to explain herself immediately, "and I decided not to worry anyone about it. How was I to know this would happen?"

"Well, danger does tend to follow you around," Damon joked. He had decided he was going to ignore some things as well.

"And perhaps," she replied, dampening the jest, "It's time that ended. I'm not saying that at the time, in those few seconds I had to think things through, that this seemed like the grand solution we were all waiting for." Damon stared down at her, his dark eyes and furrowed brows, giving him away immediately. "But how do we know this would be the end of it?"

"Elena." Damon clasped her hand in his. "Now isn't the time to give up. I know that things will never be the same for you, but maybe your new future doesn't have to be so dark and terrible." She held her eyes up to meet his, and did not look away. "Whatever happens," he paused, as if not sure how to make his point, "You will always have friends to help you get through it."

Elena closed her eyes and dropped her head. She wasn't sure of exactly what she had wanted Damon to say, but his last sentence seemed a bit lackluster.

"You have people who need you. Like Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline," He paused, squeezing her hand, "me," again he paused, and trailed off with a mumbled, "...and Stefan."

"All of the people who nearly get killed on a daily basis because of me."

"Well if you want to be more practical," Damon smiled, cocking his head to the side, " We won't have to work nearly as hard if you aren't so fragile."

Elena considered this, as she had before.

"Elena, you'd be able to do the protecting."

"I know I can't leave my brother, or my friends, alone. That doesn't feel like the right decision." She swallowed loudly and continued, "But so much has happened...how can I be right with...things ever again?"

"You do have an eternity," replied Damon, looking her in the eye. He did not smile, only kept his slight grip firm around her hand.

Elena broke away from Damon's grasp and shoved her hands in her pockets. "I - I am sorry," she stammered, apologizing for things she had said, and not said, while still alive. For feeling guilty in his presence. For being too cowardly to broach the subject that had been on her mind the entire time.

Sighing, Elena looked once more up to the sky, trying to appreciate it fully. This would be the last time she would see it as a human after all. Yes she knew what she would do, and had from the start. Suddenly a streak of light appeared across the sky, and disappeared just as quickly.

"A shooting star," Elena whispered, dreamily.

Damon scooped her up into his arms. He whispered, "Make a wish," into her ear before taking off at vamp speed into the night.

Stefan had returned to the boarding house, alone. The hospital was not a safe place for him to be, and he knew they would not return there. He strode from his front door into the main sitting room, thinking about what he would do when this was all over.

If Elena decided not to go through with it, after all of the tearful goodbyes, what would he do? He could stay, and watch over Jeremy? No, he would probably go back to his relatives, his dog, his new friends. Just where he should be; away from here.

There was almost no one left. Bonnie never had much use for Stefan or his brother. As far as she was concerned, they only caused trouble, and huge messes for her to help clean up. Damon and he would probably part ways, the same as they would have anyway, if Elena had chosen one over the other. Perhaps they would meet up in another 100 or so years, at this very house...

He ran his hands through his hair and down to the back of his neck.

...to perhaps repeat history for the third time. He shook his head and moved on from that notion...

Then there was Caroline, his student, and his friend. He remembered that she would be on the run, the council having figured out what she is, what they all are. And now, she would be doing it alone. He didn't have much time left in this town. Soon they would be marching up to his door with torches and squirt guns full of vervain, but maybe he should go with her, see her along.

Just as he was contemplating pouring himself a dose of optimism the silence in the house was broken by Caroline and Jeremy. He heard the door slam, and soon they were right behind him, their eyes so full of questions.


	3. Chapter 3: Square One

Chapter 3: Square One

Damon had slowed his pace a bit, enjoying his time holding Elena a bit too much to hurry too quickly to the boarding house. They would get there with plenty of time to spare.

"Damon," Elena said sternly. She had done it so often, he was beginning to take a shine to it. "Where are we going?" He could feel her hold around his neck getting weaker.

"To the boarding house," he replied. Elena gave up on fighting him. She just didn't have the energy.

"Oh," she said, "where I'm sure everyone is waiting."

"And where I'm sure that there are a few nice bags of blood waiting for you."

She said nothing. She only felt the breeze on her face, the moonlight on her skin, and the feel of Damon's arms curled around her. Elena was tired, and much of her strength had left her, but Damon's touch was comfortable. Soon she was resisting laying her head on his shoulder and falling asleep.

At this point Damon didn't care if she was annoyed. He knew that once she transitioned, the few things he had made her forget would come back to her, and bite him in the ass. His fantasies of her remembrance changing everything had been thrown out the window. A two minute chance encounter, would not change anything. The proclamation of his obvious love, would not change anything. Elena would feel betrayed and violated.

The fact that she had left him to die alone, outside of some lonely storage units filled with abandoned belongings, was kept at the forefront of his mind. He loved her, and he had decided that he would be her friend, and see her through this. But then, he would be gone.

She could run off with Stefan. Saved from the danger of the council, Klaus, and himself, she would finally live happily ever after. Perhaps he could be satisfied with only that.

By the time they arrived at the boarding house, Elena was starting to nod off on his shoulder. Noticing this he gave her a quick shake before bolting through the door of the boarding house.

"So," they heard Caroline say, "Damon is out there with Elena alone?" The tone of her voice made it clear just how dubious she thought that venture was.

"Meanwhile," Damon announced as he walked through the sitting room to them, Elena in his arms, "Back at the ranch..." He laid Elena down on the sofa, and left the room to bring Elena the blood she needed.

Jeremy stepped forward to ask his sister how she was feeling, biting back the question he was too weak to ask, "Are you about to leave me forever?"

"Really friggen thirsty," Elena replied with a small and weary laugh.

"Jeremy," Caroline started, remembering when she was in transition, "I think you should go."

"What? No!" he replied, "I'm not going to just leave my sister."

"A new vampire is dangerous," She said, having taken Elena's reply as confirmation that she would be joining them in their special club. "Here, take my keys, I'll text you with updates."

Jeremy, realizing what this would mean, simply nodded to his sister before he left, driving straight for home.

"Thank you," Elena said, and Caroline just smiled in reply.

From the couch Elena looked around the room, trying to find where Stefan had hidden himself. She found him pacing the room, looking everywhere besides at the people in it.

Before she knew it, Damon was in front of her, a blood bag in his hands. The urge flooded through her body at the sight of the blood, and she took it from him, sucking the bag lustily until there was nothing left.

When she had finished, the fog that had clouded her vision lifted, and she could see everyone in the room staring at her.

"What?" she asked, feeling self conscious.

Caroline was the first to end the awkward pause, "Um, it's just that it's kind of weird to see you this way," She smiled hopefully and shrugged, "You know, craving human blood."

Elena laughed, which caused another layer of awkwardness in the room. "Well," Elena said, "It's not like it wasn't weird for us when it happened to you."

Caroline laughed too, and it was like hitting the release on a pressure valve. For the first time in what felt like ages, everyone started to slowly relax.

"Oh," Caroline exclaimed, eyes wide open, "I have to call Bonnie."

Elena's smile faded at that. Bonnie. She remembered how she had reacted when Caroline was turned. But then again, she did grow to accept it. Even after her mother was turned, in spite of their rocky relationship, Bonnie had turned her life upside down in order to help her.

All of that was true, and more. But no matter what, Bonnie was a witch. Just like vampires had their nature, witches had theirs. It wasn't just a line of thinking she had learned from her grandmother. Caroline and Elena are her friends, but they are still strange creatures spitting in nature's great and all powerful eye. Bonnie would always see vampires this way.

Elena's love for Bonnie hadn't always stayed the same. They've gone through so many terrible events together, and Elena had depended on her. And then there was the all consuming guilt to amplify it as well. Bonnie had saved her life, and in return, Elena had caused her friend more grief than she could stand. Perhaps there is a point when peoples' differences cannot be overlooked.

Here she was, with Caroline, two of three best friends could possibly go on forever, but not Bonnie. Nor, Elena suspected, would Bonnie ever want to. Not like this.

Caroline pulled out her phone and stepped out of the house. That was okay, Elena wasn't sure she wanted to overhear the conversation anyway.

"How are you feeling?" Stefan asked, wondering what would be coming, how she would react. The last time she had been faced with becoming a vampire, he remembered holding her while she cried. It didn't matter what the end would be for her, it was all the choices she missed out on. There would never be children, never growing old, and never being able to choose. But, in this case, he supposed that she had chosen, even if it was a snap decision.

Elena found herself without an answer. She wished they would all disappear, and leave her to her transition in peace. It was like their presence put pressure on her. It seemed silly, after all, she should be glad for the support, for the love of her friends. But now it felt suffocating.

Elena was afraid. How would she feel in ten minutes? Or in couple of hours? She didn't know. When would it sink in that she was no longer human? When would the anger, or the tears, or...anything, start?

Finally, she lamely replied, "I don't know."

He moved to go sit beside her on the couch, and gently placed his hand on hers. "Whatever happens," he started softly, "I am here to help." It was so similar to what Damon had said earlier in the evening, that something in her startled, and she felt a lump rise in her throat.

Elena slid her hand out from under Stefan's, and brought it up to her face, brushing away strands of brown hair. "I know, Stefan. Thank you."

A small smile formed on Stefan's lips, as he nodded and looked away.

Elena became desperate to change the subject, as the feelings of guilt over whelmed her. Where was Damon? With one sarcastic line he could easily derail a conversation or deflate the situation. Even Caroline's presence would have been appreciated. At that thought, Elena spoke again. "Caroline sure is taking long enough..."

Stefan focused his hearing, searching for Caroline's voice around the perimeter of the boarding house, and came up with nothing. "I'll go check on her," he offered, and without waiting for a response, placed his hands on his knees and pushed himself off of the couch.

Elena watched him escape the room, feeling bad for being so distant, but also thankful for the pressure of his gaze to be gone. Her mind returned to wondering where Damon had run off to. Sick of waiting for nothing, she rose from her seat and slowly walked up the stairs with tired, heavy legs. The exhaustion was slowly ebbing from her body, and each step came with more ease than the last.

In her mind a million thoughts strained to be front and center. It was like opening a cupboard, and having the entire contents crash down upon you. She wasn't searching for Damon just for the sake of it, but was using it as a diversion. Any other conversation she could have had with Stefan, would have been working against this goal.

Another glass tumbled down from the cupboard..."Turn it off"...she let it shatter on impact.

She wanted to call out to Damon, but paranoia kept her from doing so, in case she might be heard by someone else.

But who else would hear her?

Caroline and Stefan.

Why did that matter to her?

She brushed the back of her hand over her forehead, and willed herself to observe her surroundings, to take note of every piece of art, pattern and fleck of dust. She needed more distractions.

Stopping outside of Damon's bedroom door, she sucked in a breath and rapped her knuckles quietly on the wood. When there was no reply, she simply swung it open.


End file.
